Luke S Chronicles of Reid Oliver Extraterrestrial
by smexygrey
Summary: How far will Luke go to save the one he loves? AU story, as reality and fiction comes together to give a second chance for love.
1. Chapter 1

**Luke Snyder Chronicles of Reid Oliver Extraterrestrial (E.T)**

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or anything else.

Genre: AU/Romance/ thriller

Rating: R / Mature

Warning: OOC and death.

Summary: How far will Luke go to save the one he loves? AU story, as reality and fiction comes together to give a second chance for love.

Author's Note: being a Lure fan I had this crazy yet fulfilling idea to write this with how everything ended. The idea may seem crazy and hilarious but it's serious, I hope you guys don't think it's too whack. The middle name I did not made up I saw it somewhere if any can remember tell me thanx. Also I couldn't think of a suited title hahah

* * *

It was raining. The sky cried and the trees wailed as the wind blew through the branches with such vigor that made trees whimper by the fleeting wind. On this gloomy day, a small ceremony was held at Oakdale Cemetery to pay tribute to a doctor that changed many lives. The raindrops beat the grassy ground that began to mud stain shoes as people dress in black suits, holding black umbrella's and their heads bowed and eyes closed as the priest prayed.

The priest sprinkled dirt into the grave onto the coffin and said a few more words before he ended. A resounding Amen was said out loud and everyone open their eyes.

"Would anyone like to say last few words" The priest said and a young man gathers the strength to speak, sharing his last words and deepest love for all to hear.

"… _You never died in vain, you were a phenomenal doctor. Although a lot people never seen how much you cared about saving people lives, they will never question your work…how beautiful a human being you truly were… Your heart lives on and no one will ever forget what you did…and I will always love you, good bye Reid" _

His words hung heavy amongst those who knew him or affected by his death, with tears running down from his swollen eyes and sprinkling dirt on the coffin as his final peace. Although many weren't close to him they had respect for his work and inevitable how selfless person he was in the end.

As the ceremony coming to a closing, the rain continues to pour and one by one they left the grave site. Barbara paid her respects and Henry made his witty comments with heartfelt words and pats the blonde man on his back before they turn and head off in their car. Bob and Kim said their tender hearted words and how deeply indebt they were to the courageous doctor and what he had done for their son. The Hughes family, each one stood there with him giving there condolences to young man before they left.

No one spoke a word as his parents and siblings looked on with sad eyes in the chilled rain. Faith took their siblings to the car as his mother and father stood there with the umbrella, hesitant to bother him. A blonde female came over and stood beside him.

He was numb to the cold, had stepped out from the umbrella and stood at the edge of the grounds looking down at the closed coffin. Lips pink and wet as the rain fall down his face and began to soak his clothes. He didn't care, for the pain and longing he felt was burning holes in his chest as his eyes read the writing on the stone.

_**In Loving Memory**_

_**Reid Nicholas Oliver**_

_**1975-2010**_

"Luke, it's getting cold" The blonde friend said softly, grabbing his cold fingers.

He turns around quietly to see Chris standing there. Luke looks at him with conspicuous eyes and then wandered at his chest. Lifting his right arm, he placed it on Chris's chest and closed his eyes as tears began to roll down his wet cheeks, feeling the heart beating, pulsating within Chris's chest, visualizing it, as if he could hear his heart beating, _**Reid's heart**_.

Luke dropped his arm and looked at Chris with tears in his eyes and gave a weak smile.

"Promise me you will take good care of yourself Chris" Luke said with more of a plea than a demand.

"Of course, I will Luke" Chris said with deepest sincerity in his voice.

With that, Luke began walking in the cold rain and went into the car with his parents behind him. He glances back one more time at the tomb stone as they drove through the gates of Oakdale Cemetery, further and further away.

He was back at the Snyder farm, too tired and caught in his own thoughts to acknowledge anyone and went straight to his room, pushing the door open and closing it behind him.

* * *

Luke didn't want a reception. It was a brief service as he knew Reid wasn't one to do family gatherings, ceremonies even funerals wouldn't have been his style. Luke wanted to be alone. Even though everyone was worried about him, he needed the time alone. He couldn't deal with seeing everyone so content in their lives, with the ones they love in arms. As much as he wished them well, it was bittersweet and he couldn't deal with them right now.

He was in his room, sitting motionless slump in the small chair across from his bed, his focus wasn't anywhere in-particular. Suit soaked from the rain but he didn't care. The cold didn't bother him, and for the past days he was numb. He was emotional and mentally drained. Luke got up wearily and looked at himself in the bathroom mirror. His hair was wet and shaggy, blondish strands in his face. His eyes were red and swollen from crying, frankly, he looked dreadful.

Turning on the shower, he peeled off each layer of clothing, pooling them on the floor and entered the shower, feeling the warm water soothing his tired body as he lean his head against the tiled walls and closed his eyes.

* * *

Looking at his clock at his bedside, it was only after eight, it felt as though the day wouldn't end, Luke thought. It was almost a week since his lover died. Even though he knows time will heal, this time of wound never truly heals, only gets easier to bear. Turning in his bed, he looked at the ceiling and sighs in frustration. He was exhausted but he couldn't sleep. Luke got up and pulled a hot beer from his draw and placed it on the bed stand.

The distress blonde sat there, staring long and hard at the bottle. It was in his draw for awhile now, going back and forth about drinking it. It was a random act. He had stopped one night, passing a local store and bought it. The temptation was at its peak and his desperation to numb the pain was a hunger he craved. Reid's words echoed through his head, one of their last moments together telling to take care of his health. '_A promise to us'_ Luke thought. His hand disappeared under the pillow and pulled at black chess resembling a horse and stared at it for a second, rubbing the edges under his fingers. He shook his head. "You're not here anymore…" he whispered.

Luke pops the top and titling his head to taste the first tip on his tongue, when the sound of a loud noise could be heard from downstairs. The deafening sounds of aircraft could be heard and his eyes caught the white lights flashing through his window. Suddenly, the loud sounds traveled up the stairs and there was a loud thud _'Boom!'_ the door flew open.

A man with auburn color hair and piercing blue eyes came through the door and staring directly at him. Luke gasps eyes wide open in shock and paralyze by apparition in front of him and then he spoke.

"We have to get out of here, now!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Luke Snyder Chronicles of Reid Oliver Extraterrestrial 2**

**

* * *

**

Eyes wide open in fright, upon the sight before him. _'Was this a dream?'_ He thought, a ghost summon to haunt him or keep him comfort? His auburn hair was messy curls, piercing blues eyes looked down upon him, same shape mouth. Suddenly, he felt it grab his arm and pulled him.

"We need to move, now!" The person shouted harshly, pulling Luke through the door and down the stairs.

'_The same voice' _running down the stairs, _'He was wearing blue scrubs, with the same ID card clipped on his collar!'_ Luke thought The ID marked was _Reid Oliver_, _the same as Reid_. Luke pulled his arm out of his grip and stagger back against the wall. "I'm not going anywhere with you, is this someone kind of sick joke!" He said vociferously, looking around, maybe he was having hallucination, the lack of sleep? He didn't that beer, or did he?

"We have to leave!" The man said with more urgency in his voice.

"No! I'm not going anywhere with you!" Luke shouted, "What- ever. You are?" He was sounding crazy. The sound he heard sounds coming downstairs. "What's going on here?" Holden asked and then when his eyes open wide in shock. "Luke?" Holden said, confusion written all over his face looking at Luke. "You're seeing the same thing I'm seeing?" They both were looking at the man in hospital scrubs.

When a bright light flash through the front door. The noise was deafening. They felt the hair on their arms prickled as the presence of the undetectable being flew open the door.

"What the hell?"

Moving away from the door "We have to go now!" Quickly, pulling Luke towards the back down. His grip was firm. "No my dad—"

"He'll be fine it's after you" He said firmly pulling him.

Luke tries to resist him but his grip was firm pulling him through the backdoor.

Luke decided to go with him and began running into the woods. "Who are we running from!" he said loudly as they ran out the back into the woods. Luke glanced back the house seeing a white light shining through the windows of the Snyder farm and then disappeared and loiters over the house. The pulsing of sort could be felt and the gust of wind coming from an invisible object. Luke wasn't sure what he was looking at. Not looking, Luke tripped and fell hard on the ground. He felt the man pulled him up by his arm. "Come on."

They were still hurrying through the woods. They were walking for how long, Luke wasn't sure. Luke couldn't help staring at the auburn hair man in front of him. He was sure what the hell was going on and not really sure why he following this apparition, alien, an illusion? He may be still sleeping and this was just a strange dream. Maybe he was subconsciously awake but this felt real. The cold dirt under his feet, hear the snapping of the twigs and rustling of the leaves each step he take. This was not a dream.

"What the hell am I doing?" Luke said aloud and stop in his tracks.

The man stops and turns to face Luke. "We need to keep moving"

"I shouldn't have left him like, oh god and mom—"before he could turn to run the man grabbed his wrist tightly.

"They're safe, they weren't after them. They were after you" He said in monotone.

Luke ripped his hand away rubbing his wrist. _He got some grip_. He looked at him with confused eyes, looking at the figure from head to toe. He looked like his dead lover. Piercing blue eyes were watching him intently with no expression on his face.

"What are you?" Luke said loudly. Looking baffled, this was getting too weird for him.

"I'll explain when we are somewhere safe"

"No" Luke said firmly. "Tell me what's going on?"

"They're looking for us" he said.

"Who?" Luke replied

Before he could get a response Luke felt skin prickled like before at the farm and felt a cold wind that send shiver down his spine.

"Move!" The man said grabbed his wrist and began running.

"Is this really happening?" he said out loud.

"Yes" He responded simply.

His feet were hurting. He kept stumbling but the figure held a firm grip on his wrist leading him. Luke could see the main road. The beam from a car caught their eyes. The man let go of his wrist and walked out in the road without hesitation. "Hey!" Luke cried out. When the car screeched and came to a halt only few inches from him. He walked around swiftly Luke looked into the car there was no one sitting the steering wheel. "What the hell?" baffled. The car light were on the engine was running. Where was the driver?

The figure went around and sat in the driver's seat leaning over to open the passenger seat. It reminded him he was a child his mom would warn him about taking rides with strangers, but this was the strangest one yet. "Get in"

hesitant, Luke stood there not knowing what to do. He felt the cold chill seep through his shirt.

"Get in Luke"

"I will explain everything but you have to get in"

Did he really want a reason if god was being cruel or too kind? Maybe, just maybe he wanted to believe that this was all a dream. Luke got in the car as he heard the sound of the screeching tires as the man stepped on the gas, full speed ahead.

-

* * *

Sorry I am not updating this as quickly as possibly. I am hoping to finish my first fanfic before I go any further with this but if you guys really want to me to write new chapters for this as well I guess I will have my hands full also school so sorry I will try my best. Chapters will be longer and you will fully see the mystery behind this whole story.


End file.
